Knuckleheads in love
by Narutoyaoifan5
Summary: What if naruto was flung back in time what will happen? Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

Knuckleheads in love

**Disclamer**: **I do not own naruto in any kind the mangaka kishimoto does.**

**Summary: **What if Naruto was sent back in time? What would happen? Please RxR

**Prologue:**

After the gruelling batlle againts madara,zetsu and sasuke naruto finally triumps againts the odds with the help of his fellow jinchuriki killer Bee and Gaara. Using Hachibi and Kyuubi as a catalyst for the fuinjutsu to trap madara forever inside the moon along with the body of the juubi and destroying the armies of zetsus along with the original and the akatsuki base along with it and finally dragging the beaten bloody heap known as Uchiha Sasuke back to konoha to be judged by the council.

We find our favorite jinchuriki in front of memorial of heroes thinking about its fate.

"if you could only see me now tousan, kaasan being depressed like this…. It was foolish of me to think that the village the fucking village along with its people that you sacrificed your life and risking my own even stepping at the boundary between death would atleast would appreciate me welcome me home and not throw a festival for his return for fuck sake this was the person whos was plotting to burn konoha to the ground and working with madara to rule the world with his own twisted way of peace."

(Rumble…Rumble…)

"looks like its going to rain even the sky doesn't like me haha fucking stupid.."

(Rumble..Rumble..Crash!)

"Whoah that was a close call that fucking thunder almost got me there I'd better leave before anything happens….wha"(Rumble…Rumble…Crash..Crash..Crash)

AN: This is my first fiction please don't flame me opinions are always welcome thnks!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: **I do not own naruto in any kind the mangaka kishimoto does.**

Chapter 1: a jump from time

Konoha:

The sandaime hokage student of both hashirama and tobirama no senju founders of hidden leaf village one of the 5 great nation in the shinobi world,was sitting and smoking in his office waiting for reports pertaining war efforts contemplating whether konoha will be still standing after the war looming ahead.

( Rumble…Rumble..Rumble…Rrumble..Crash…Crash…Crash…Crash!)

Puff..puff… ah such dreadfull weather were having I hope this is not a bad omen of some sort. I just hope Jiraya,Orochimaru and Tsunade are alright, damn that salamander hazou of all the time to start war now, now that all that the other great villagers are up in arms to claim more territory and suna is now joining because of their missing kazekage. Damn this war damn those stupid kages damn damn damn, sarutobi hiruzen sandaime hokage of kooha silently cursed in his office.

(knock..Knock..knock..)

Hokage sama! Nara Shikaku here reporting for our war efforts againts the other villages.

Please enter Nara-san

Thank you hokage-sama..please report sarutobi cut in, yes hokage sama. We have received message from lord jiraya saying that the Ame (rain ) leader salamander hanzou has retreated from war and lord jiraya stated that their military ranks have been significantly been reduced, from this we calculate that Ame will no longer be joining the other great villages in the war, this is some good news to us because salamander hanzou is said to be as strong as hokage level shinobi…and the bad news sarutobi cut in feeling an incoming headache, ah yes hokage sama it seems fom lord jiraya's message that our forces have suffered severe casualties during the battle even with Tsunade sama expert medical skill some will not even survive during the trip back to the village.

Sarutobi could only silently rub his forehead trying to ease the incoming headache to come.

So any more news from our enemy forces.

No hokage sama none of our reports indicate enemy movements, they maybe expecting us to exhaust our shinobi forces battling Salamander Hanzou.

So we have a short respite from the batlle but the war is ever closer knocking at our doorstep. I suppose we should do a funeral ceremony for our fallen warriors to honor them and their families, also please prepare the list of all the sinobi that have been sent to Ame, we will see who survived after Jiraya's return. Now if you have nothing more to report you may leave.

Yes hokage sama, before I leave I would loke to inform that apparently team Minato succeeded in securing the favour of the fire daimyo and his advisors I just hope that thedaimyo would be pleased enough to lend us some soldiers and supplies. I hope so too nara san.

Now then the weather seems to have lighten up maybe you and your men should take some rest then I think that they more than deserved it, and also you should fully take advantage of this for you find a partner sarutobi chuckles lightly.

Um yes thank you hokage sama I will think I'll take a rest by your leave hokage sa…ma

(knock..knock..pound..pound..pound)

What on earth could that be sarutobi exclaimed

Hokage sama! Hokage sama!

Please enter

Thank..huff..you..huff..hokage..huff..sama.

Now what is the meaning of this interuption sarutobi said irritation lacing his voice

Hokage sama the anbu found a body right outside the village walls please come quick!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**: **I do not own naruto in any kind the mangaka kishimoto does.**

Chapter2: piles of headache

The sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi sighed inwardly stopping momentarily signing the semingly endless mountains of paperwork that obviously doubled due to the arrival a certain blond headed boy. It normally wouldn't be an issue to house a seemingly inocent boy but the looming war makes people wary of strangers add to the fact that said boy has a monstrous amount of chakra rivaling even those of himself during his youth willsend most people into a panic luckily for sarutobi only a few saw the boy being carried into the village mainly himself and a handfull chuunins and anbu.

Flashback:

(knock..knock..pound..pound..pound)

What on earth could that be sarutobi exclaimed

Hokage sama! Hokage sama!

Please enter

Thank..huff..you..huff..hokage..huff..sama.

Now what is the meaning of this interuption sarutobi said irritation lacing his voice

Hokage sama the anbu found a body right outside the village walls please come quick!.

Now sarutobi was not a person that is easily to alarm but the urgency and panicky appearance of the chuunin infront of him piqued his curiosity.

And what seems to be the problem with finding a body outside the village walls sarutobi leveled a steely gaze over the chuunin who sudenly gulped at the attention he was receiving from the two people inside the room namely Sarutobi Hiruzen sandaime hokage and Nara Shikaku head of konoha jounin forces and war stategy advisor to the hokage.

The poor chuunin could only gulp once more as he was the unlucky one sent to inform the hokage.

Well report sarutobi cut in seeing the chuunin losing his composure and difting toward his own happy place.

Um well hokage..gulp..sama..gulp about 30 minutes ago the anbu found a body of boy right just outside the perimeter of the village walls.

So what is it about this boy that you were sent here to inform me, shouldn't the anbu normaly be able to handle this type of situations.

Y.. yes um hokage sama b..but our sensor anbu indicate that the boy have massive chakra reserves and the anbu couldn't touch the body because apparently they are getting shocked while attempting picking up or touching the body.

Hearing this sarutobi couldn't help feeling confused,distraught,stressed and angry at the same time, and he had a funny feeling deep deep inside his guts that this situation will bring a ton no a mountainfull of paperwork right at his desk if the council so much as to get a wiff about this especially the civilian council were most of his paperwork comes from.

Shikaku could only smile inwardly at this figuring the thoughts of the sandaime racing about a mile a minute of different scenarios to fend off the council, his amusement cut short by the smile the hokage directed at him.

Sarutobi stopped his inner turmoil catching the site of an smirking shikaku,thinking of a possibility of using the genius nara to escape inevitable council interrogation and grilling. Clearing his throat he called the naras attention.

Ah shikaku san will you please accompany me to the site sarutobi said while smiling innocently while using a calm sweet voice to trap the wary nara as an accomplice/escape goat/voice of logic in the coming council summons.

Flashback end

**TBC**

**AN:** thank you for those that gave reviews to my story. Also hope more reviewscome and maybe some comments and advice are welcome, oh and also I'm having a hard time making naruto's original taijutsu and ninjutsu move cause I'm not good with japanese and using english kind of suck for the moves. But anyway thanks to all readers I can assure you the humor will start in the chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**: **I do not own naruto in any kind the mangaka kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 3:** Swimming in piles of paperwork

The peaceful village of konoha where civilians and shinobi all live in harmony and the women and childen are blissfully unaware of looming war ahead, but enough of that our attention should be focused somewhere else in fact the people of konoha are distictly aware of a low groaning sound being issued every now and then.

Another groan could be heard that distinctly sounded of a person slowly dying of agony said sound could be heard from the direction of the hokage tower more acurately coming from the from the office of one sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi.

Sarutobi could only groan in distress after signing, stamping and rewriting the 1000th paper of that day stopping only to see his office or what could be seem of his office because as of right now it looks like a swamp of paper mountains that filled everything from the floor, bookshelf, chairs,tables and even his window sill was filled.

Stopping for a breather to relax his sore hands. Curse this damn paperwork and damn the council this is my 1000th or atleast 1001th paper today and I can't even put a dent on this blasted paperwork heck I couldn't even see the sun outside my windows, maybe I should make a law making paperwork illegal or something or atleast sending the council to the Torture and Intelligence for a round with Inoichi and his protégé Ibiki the first and foremost he would like to send was little blond kid sleeping at the hospital under anbu watch.

Sarutobi could only moan in despair as he started working on those damn paperwork and how he met the little boy while he was working on thoese darned paperwork certain himself that satan himself invented just to torture him.

Flashback:

Ah nara san will you accompany me in checking this supposed boy? Sarutobi asked sweetly infact for to sweet for the nara's liking, since he could not deny the hokage his request/order he couls only mutter "troublesome". As they shunshin out of the hokage's office.

Outside konoha walls:

Anbu please report as the sandaime's voice rang out from the smoke from the shunshin he and shikaku used.

Hai hokage sama the anbu captain answered appearing and kneeling infront of the sandaime.

Hokage sama, as of thirty minutes ago our sensor's picked up an unnusualy large chakra signature appear suddenly outside our village walls. I quickly dispatched my team to investigate the phenomenon, approximately three meters from our wall we spotted a body with a distinct yellow coloring, upon close inspection it was discovered to be a boy with blonde hair and burnt clothes and at least burnt pants or shorts that covers his private parts. I ordered one of my men to check the condition of the boy seeing as he is still breathing, much to the shock of the one of my men who touched the boy who said that the boys body was electrically charged, after that feeling that we will be shocked we sent a message to one of the chuunin guards to send the information to you hokage sama. The anbu leader finished.

Now hiruzen sarutobi by no means a violent person but hearing the anbu captain report is making his blood boil and wanting to smack the shit out of the captain by doing absolutely nothing after the initial shock of discovering that he didn't waste any effort to try to help the unknown boy.

Breathing deeply he called out "anbu show me where the boy is" at which the anbu commander quickly stood and lead them to a small clearing 30 steps from where the sandaime appeared.

Upon inspection of the site the sandaime determined that the clearing was actually made by the lightning and right in the center of the impact lies the body of a small boy judging from the small stature the kid was from ten to eleven years and seeing the boy's burnt tattered clothes sarutobi could feel his heart wrench for the boy, a poor little boy prone to dangers and sprawled on the forest floor, the sandaime like his blood boiling over and beating the bloody pulp out of the anbu captain.

As if sensing immediate danger nara shikaku placed a step back and averted his eyes form the sandaime as if awaiting the verbal or physical smackdown that the elder was going to deliver to the idiot anbu captain.

The sandaime calming himself down a little with thought to himself that if he beat this idiot of an anbu captain would send moral plumetting from his shinobi forces instead stepping past the captain and channeling chakra towards his hands to protect from the static approched the boy and slowly kneeling down started to check the boy for vital signs, the idiotic captain trying to stop the sandaime's hand from touching was stopped on his actions by the pure KI of rage directed to him by the sandaime, could feel that he was some kind of trapped animal and started to sweat bullets.

The sandaime meanwhile directing more of his attention towards the boy ignoring the sweating appearance of the captain. Scanning the boys vitals sarutobi finally breathed a sigh of relief determining that the boy was no longer in danger mentioned for the captain to come closer.

The captain noticing that he had the sandaime's undivided attention carefully approached the village leader like a sacrificed goat for slaughter.

The sandaime ignoring the apparent body language shown by the captain said " captain your report to me earlier told me that you ordered one of your men to inspect the boy may I know who was it that touched the boy".

The anbu captain visibly relaxed, quickly mentioned for the one the hokage stated for.

On cue a crow masked anbu appeared in a flicker besides his captain. Now that the sandaime saw the indicated anbu before him, tried to restrain his hands from slapping his face and groaning simultaneusly, near him however nara shikaku could be heard slapping his face after seeing the anbu. The said anbu was a woman wearing the standard anbu gear with the exception of her gloves that open at the fingers exposing well manicured figernails and the sandaime could distinctly smell the cheap perfume coming the female anbu. The aging leader was now sporting a twitching eyebrows and getting by the second tickmark on his forehead while his innerself was repeating the words " must not beat the idiots up" over and over again. At the back of the hokage shikaku could now be seen hitting his head on one of the closest tree as in a vain attempt of making the two idiots dissapear in front of him by doing the said action.

Sarutobi stopped his inner rant realizing that they were still outside the village with a boy that is clearly in need of medical attention cleared his throat to gain the people around him. He called out "captain please carry the body back to the village with us so he could have proper medical attention".

The hapless and idiotic caption for lack of better thought started to voice his opinion.

Sandaime sama please if I so much as touch the boy I'll be painfully shocked. Nara shikaku in an attempt to stave off the sandaime's incoming lecture and chewing out of the anbu captain said.

Tch troublesome surely you should have noticed that you are "WEARING GLOVES" and besides you could coat your hands and body parts with chakra to keep from being shocked now lets go because I don't want to stay here more than I have to.

**5 minutes later** The boy was quickly settled in the hospital receiving medical attention.

Flashback end:

Which leads us three days from then with a two person anbu less team, a tired hokage and mountains of paperwork. It didn't help at all that the council found about the boy and the circumstances leading on how the boy was sent to the hospital sparking mountain load of paperwork, also the civilian population got wind of the said issue and started voicing their displeasure and making more paperwork for the aging leader.

The sandaime could only groan some more while stamping, checking and rewriting orders to issue to instill common sense to his sinobi forces.

**AN**: please review my latest chapter I do so love having others review my work thnks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer**: **I do not own naruto in any kind the mangaka kishimoto does.**

Chapter4: Awakening of blonde problem

It has been five days since the arrival and confinement of the blonde child and sarutobi is getting worried that the boy will never wake up,he even sent his Torture and Interrogation department head Inoichi Yamanaka to inspect the boys memory to check whether the boy was an assasin or a spy but sadly came up empty.

Flashback:

(Knock..Knock..)

Please enter.

Thank you hokage sama.

Please report your fidings.

Sandaime sama as per your request I have inspected the boys memory and I have found nothing at all it seems that the boy is suffering emotional turmoil and in relation to this is going into memory lockdown, however I have seen the glimps of the moment he was struck by lightning but nothing else.

So yamanaka san you mean to tell me that all we know of the boy is that he has blonde hair, whisker like markings on his cheeks and the fact that we found him outside our village wall and apparently struck by lightning?

No not at all hokage sama, we found a necklace on the boys it was shaped no more acurately like the ramen topping naruto and engraved at the back is the name naruto so we can guess that his name is naruto until we can ask him when he wakes up, also we've check the boys teeth to accurately determine his age it turns out that the boy is only twelve and a half years give or take, also the doctors checked up the boys retina to check for any damaged that may have incurred by the lightning strike, the doctors found that the boy has the blue eyes.

Yamanaka san that was not a lot of information at all, I fear that the council will force you to dig deeper into the boys mind and in the process damage it more than it has been and the fact that the hospital staff are ordered to keep a tight watch over him at this time of war is just making it risky, what if we need them during emergencies and they were exhausted after watching the boy.

The head of the torture and interrogation just smirked at this, hokage sama I think you shouldn't worry about those keeping watch over the boy I think they kind of like the little gaki, I've even heard the nurses say that he was so cute and adorable just sleeping there and planning to play dress up with the poor thing in fact I pity him it gonna be like torture if they plan on making it happen.

Saruto could only issue a low groan, for kami's sake what happening to the people working there couldn't they see that the boy could be an enemy ninja that could slit their at any given time.

Flashback end:

Sarutobi took out his pipe putting some tabbaco leaves in it and lit it with a small katon jutsu started to take a drag slowly in fact he was a little happy he was slowly finishing his mountain load of paperwork caused by the blonde's arrival,there are no reports of enemy village movement and best of all the council hasn't bothered in almost a day life is peaceful for the aging sandaime today.

Maybe I'll use the my Tōmegane no Jutsu to see how the villages are doing(more especifically the girl onsen part of the village…..)

( Knock..Knock..)

Or not.

Come in.

Hokage sama the patient that arrived five days ago woke up just thirty minute ago and the medics as we speak are examining him for any mental disorders.

Thank you, now will you please go tell Yamanaka Inoichi to met me at the hospital immediately tell him that its urgent.

Yes lord hokage, is there anything more?

No you may go, with a bow the chuunin left closing the door silently,after that the sandaime shunshined to the direction of the hospital.

=with naruto=

30 mintues ago

Um..oh…groan where am I my body and head hurts.

Oh you' re awake that's great! turning his head slightly naruto spotted the person speaking and noticed it was a nurse judging the clothes, his musing was cut short by the said nurses rambling.

_.(squeal) _

Naruto could only blink at this only taking note of "Interrogation","Amnesia" and "Sandaime" with the rush of word spewing from the peson talking.

Um…. excuse me but where exactly am I?

Yes yes I'm sorry where are my manners you are at the hospital within konohagakure. __.(squeal)

Naruto cringed then relaxed knowing that he's still inside his own village,just stuck with a squealing nurse wait …did she say little? He then look at his hands that were visibly smaller was shocked, flipping off the blankets the off his body only to see a younger body,his body.

Holy crap what happened to my body, he muttered to himself. By kami this isn't happening last time I checked I was a sixteen year old! not a kid I must be dreaming, thats it! I must be dreaming but but what to wake up…Ah! maybe pinching mayself will do the trick (ouch!) still nothing maybe if I hit mayself I'll be able to wake up…(slap..slap…)

A..ano are you alright? why are you hitting yourself? Is there something wrong? Something I can get you for? Need me to call a doctor?

Ah no thanks nurse san…actually can you please give me some water I'm kind of thirsty.

Oh of course how silly of me I'll go ge some right now, but promise me you won't do anything dangerous while I'm gone (nod) well then I'll be back soon oh and if theres anyting troubling while I'm gone please press the button near you.

(click!)sound of door closing

What the hells happening here, naruto muttered to himself, maybe I'm in a genjutsu that's it! I have break it Kai..kai..kai..kai! damn it useless what in kami's names happening here.

=outside naruto's room=

Sarutobi arrived infront of the room where naruto is being confined, without even looking behind he sensed two chakra signatures coming closer to him and recognizing that it was probably Inoichi and his student Ibiki he waited till they were closer then mentioning to them he called out.

Ah Inoichi san glad you came quickly and a good thing you've brought Ibiki along. We might need him to restrain the boy if he proves to be uncooperative or proves to be an enemy,so be carefull, now let's go inside.

(Knock..Knock..)

=inside naruto's room=

(knock..Knock..)

The knock at the door breaking naruto's confusion he immediately tensed up feeling three large chakra signature that was somewhat familiar yet threatening got ready to execute quick ninjutsus to escape if it's enemy was shocked by the one opening the door that was revealed to be the image of none other than the sandaime albeit a little younger, naruto seeing this first felt shocked than confused thinking that this must be some kind of joke because the sandaime was already dead.

Sarutobi entering the room and seeing confusion etched on the boys face was skeptical, maybe was not an enemy and confused asto why there are three people entering his room then maybe again he was an enemy ninja confused that he because was discovered? Then again the large chakra reserves points much to the latter, clearing this thoughts he spoke to get the child's attention.

Smiling warmly the sandaime spoke" Good to see you are awake my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen sandaime hokage of konohagakure no sato could you tell me your name?"

Meanwhile was bewildered on what to do on one hand he was thinking this must be some illusion or dream he's experiencing on the other hand his jiji might be alive right in front of him with that grandfatherly smile of his,he was so confused he started to clutch his head shaking slightly.

Sarutobi watched as the boy started to clutch his head and shake slightly, he silently mentioned to his two companions to surround the boy on both sides. Naruto on the other hand was too absorbed in his inner conflict that he failed to notice Ibiki and Inoichi position themselves both at his sides.

When his two companions were in position on the sides of the boy, nodded towards Inoichi who quickly delivered a chop to the neck causing the boy to lose conciousness, Inoichi positioning his other hand at the back of the boy's body caught the body and proceeded to lay it carefully on the bed then covering the boy with a blanket.

Sarutobi seeing the gentle gesture in which the yamanaka laid the boy back on the bed with a slight smile, but remembering what he have come here for schooled his features back to the hangging situation.

Inoichi having placed the boy carefully back to bed turned his attention once more to the hokage.

"Inoichi san could you look into the boys memory." The yamanaka tried to protest but seeing the seriousness etched upon the sandaimes face did as he was told, quickly performing hand signs and touching the boys head he entered the boys mind.

What appeared infront of inoichi was nothingness complete white he could see nothing all around, he was not surprised as this was the state when he first entered the boys mind, this time trying search deeper he tried to dispell any genjutsu that might have been used to conceal the boys memory if he truly was a spy. After looking all around nothing is still happening and feeling the effects of chakra drain from the jutsu he quickly released it not even noticing the traces of the once great shiki fuin seal shimmer before dissapearing.

Inoichi returned to conciousnes after canceling the jutsu, he looked at where the sandaime was standing." Hokage sama, we probably should leave the boy alone for now, let him rest because my jutsu always put some sort mental strain on the recievers."

With a nod the three marched out of the room and shunshin'ed back to the hokage tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer**:**As always I do not own naruto in any kind the mangaka kishimoto does.**

Chapter 5: deliveration and new homes

=6TH DAY konoha general hospital=

Naruto uzumaki former jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune woke up with a splitting headache and probably more tired than a person who have been sleeping for days if anything his body feels like jellow right about now.

Ugh.. note to self do not let any yamanaka's go into my mind feels like ino's dad did an all night party inside my mind…but then again could be worse they could have sent anko to do the mind probing thing but then again if I've been actually been sent to the past anko is with the snake freak ugh….kami sure have some strange sense of humor. Naruto's thought was interrupted by knocks on the door.

(knock…knock..)

An elderly looking woman entered the room holding a clipboard garbed in the usual doctors coat and wearing square rimmed glasses. The woman approached the bed where naruto still sat slouching, the woman stopped just about an arms reach of the bed and smiled kindly at naruto.

Good morning sonny how are you feeling today? The woman asked naruto still smiling, naruto just raised his eyebrows does'nt she know that inoichi just literally mind walked inside his head and that he was experiencing a slight trobbing headache.

The doctor not discouraged by the boys silence just smiled once more this time more warmly with motherly warmth projected to it to ease the boy and to help him open up more.

Naruto used to the aura the woman was giving off mentally rolled his eyes, he was kind of used to this aura of motherly affection already Tsunade baa-chan used this everytime he got hospitalized for overexertion from training to ask him his progress and to demand not ask for him to take a breather in fact right about now naruto could see the silhoutte of tsunade at the back of the medic crackling her knuckles when he doesn't comply to her request/demand to rest more naruto was so sure that tsunade was around this hospital given that he had not accidentally but purposely thrown back in time by kami himself as some joke or similar to that extent, slowly gulped the lump of fear that was rising from his throat from one of tsunade's lesson/beating.

Sonny are you alright? you look a little bit pale, is something the matter. The medic slowly raised her right hand to check on naruto to see he was feverish when suddenly a very loud growl was heard.

Ah I see your hungry I take it, well I'll send someone to give something to eat neh? Chuckling the doctor went to the door and closed it silently.

Now naruto was pouting he doesn't exactly know how he ended up here, judging by the hokages actions/behavior he doesn't recognize him meaning he was sent way back in time judging by his jiji's appearance and well living or maybe he was sent into some freaky twilight zone or something…yeah maybe opting for the first is much better. Naruto's thought were cut off when there was a knock on his door.

(knock…knock..)

A man pushing a small cart with food entered naruto's room, the man and cart stopped at the foot of the bed then pulled a small tray and started putting plates with food at it, as soon as the smell reached naruto's nostrils his stomach started to give off audible growls.

Turning to face naruto the man wore a pleasant smile then putting the tray with food on top of naruto's bed he patted naruto on his bed before turning back to his cart and quietly strolled out of the room. Naruto was confused the man was nice meaning he doesn't know him being a fomer jinchuriki or he was sent back before the kyuubi attack either way he had to see for himself after getting out of this place, lifting his chopsticks he began to eat his food.

Ugh..kami note to self don't get stuck on hospitals the food is horrible, well atleast im not hungry anymore I wonder if ichiraku ramen is open?

-hours later-

Naruto sat at his hospital bed growing bored by the minute, figuring out what to do, first off if he was sent back into the past should he help change it or if he should head on over to mist to hide his existance , afterall mist has been a secluded village and him hiding there wouldn't change the past, his musings were cut short by the short rap at the door and the doctor who came by him earlier wearing a gentle smile.

Ah I see you've eaten already that is good by the way I haven't introduced myself I am kenko, shizuka please call me shizuka-san, alright now that's the introduction is over I would like you to accompany me theres someone who wants to met you.

Naruto just dumbly nodded woundering who would want to met him, he supposed it was the sandaime, jiji has always been like that always looking out for little children and it didn't help the he shrunk in size and suppose his age as well.

He and shizuka-san the doctor walked the hospital halls quietly, naruto wearing white pajama pants and shirt topped with a white doctors coat which is only slighly bigger than him making him think that some some hight issues like the sandaime tsukikage,

As they were passing the hospital doors naruto noticed some fliers neatly placed inside a box fixed on the wall waiting for people to take the fliers inside, naruto approached the box and reached for one of the fliers:

_Konoha shinobi join and be a medical nin for your team and save your teams precious lives_

_please present this form to the hospital reception for further instructions _

Shizuka noticed that the kid was distracted by the flier calmly strode beside the boy only to chuckle a bit as she knows whose advertisement fliers are from but she supposed that the ad needs a litle spicing up to attract people.

I see you've noticed the fliers hm? It was made my my former pupil though it could use more words and a little more incentive but I suppose being frank and pig headed is in her nature, I remember when she first asked to be taught the medical arts she was stubborn, so very filled with determination now she's more accomplished than me althought but that also came with a great tragedy trully war is a terrible thing shizuka said shaking her head. Naruto could only think of one person that the medic nin was talking about and it was not pleasant conversation to be talking about openly.

Naruto glanced towards shizuka the aged medic nin who wore an expression of sadness that naruto always knew, he thought that maybe shizuka experienced something terrible.

Shizuka feeling that the conversation was getting gloomier by the minute tried to smile, a smile that naruto always knew, a smile to hide the sadness beneath them but the eyes always betrays the façade, right then naruto promised that he won't hide his emotions anymore, he won't be hiding in that stupid smiling mask of his he would let people know how he felt by expressions, actions and maybe his fists….dattebayo.

*cough*

Oi, gaki you alright? You seem to be zoning a bit, hmm..if you're interested in becoming a medic nin I guess I could teach you a bit.

Yosha! Let me teach you the principles of being a medic nin, shizuka said while clapping her hands together her eyes showing much enthusiasm for her age and a gleam that naruto knew all to well from being close to shizune-neechan and tsunade-baachan when they are looking for medical prospects and sometimes from sakura when her rambling fantasies turning to sasuke. Naruto's thought was cut short by shizuka.

Alright gaki! Listen well and listen good! The first rule of becoming a medic nin is save the live of people…..naruto just zoned the rest having heard that from sakura a dozen or more times boasting how great her achievements are but sadly wasn't put much use during the war. However naruto thought that this person is much different for sakura more of both tsunade no baachan and shizune neechan combined.

_Well no sense thinking about the past, i won't back down from anything..dattebayo! _

Naruto folded the paper and put it inside one of coats pocket while both both he and shizuka talking about the rules of being a medic nin started heading for the hokage tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer**: **I do not own naruto in any kind the mangaka kishimoto does.**

"Hello" –talk

"_Hello_"-inner thought

"**Hello**"-shout/anger

"_**Hello**_"-inner rant

Chapter 6: Gennin?

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk looking at the image of Konoha from his window at the hokage tower, a picture of perfectly calm village despite the looming war ahead. He was taking a short break from signing more paperworks and proposals in making 'adjustments' in the shinobi training programs, also some of the more wealthy merchants are requesting shinobi bodyguards for fear that since the war is coming, that they will be targeted by assasins aiming to cripple reasoureces add to the fact that they are demanding the most competent and talented of the shinobi corps will strain Konoha's forces.

Sarutobi didn't know what to do with the merchants request, he could understand their worries and also their position to the village as a resource, but dispatching shinobi to protect them will cost the village and also the information leak about that night have somewhat put doubts in their minds, not that Hiruzen could blame them hopefully those 'adjustments' he just signed will straighten things out. But the question now is what to do with the boy involved in all this trouble, yes the boy who apparently has amnesia or so Inoichi's jutsu scanned, whether if this boy will gain his memories back is the question and would he be loyal to Konoha if he is from another shinobi village or just another normal village boy struck with unforeseen circumstances, either way he couldn't be put in an orphanage, no not while Danzo is up to his recuitement tactics and also some mysterious child dissappearances over the village, no Hiruzen could only think of one solution to this problem if all thing goes according to plan he would have eyes looking at the boy 24/7 it just a matter of persuation on his part to succeed.

=outside the hokage tower=

Shizuka and Naruto approched the wall encircling the hokage tower, like any other important buildings in konoha the hokage tower was surrounded thick wall colored red, not the fierce red the uchiha's use to paint their fan like symbol, the wall much like the hokage tower and other important buildings in konoha were colored light red the color while noticeable was not eye glaring and another noticeable feature buildings like the hokage tower was the anbu patolling the vicinity, Naruto couldn't see them but the kyuubi taken ability to sense chakra and emotion no matter how faint lets him pinpoint the area where they are and right now they were examining him with close scrutiny, normally Naruto wouldn't be phased by this with all the glaring and hissing the villagers were directing towards him when he was young, but the anbu weren't glaring at him they were trying to dissect him much like a frog in science experiment and it was making Naruto unconfortable with each step.

=Hokage's office=

Knock..knock.

"Please, come in."

The Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi turned to face the door as it swung open to reveal one of the medical directors of konoha general hospital Dr. Shizuka Kenko trailed by the boy he was just thinking of. He noticed that the boy has golden blonde hair more brighter than the Yamanaka's much more like the hair color of Jiraiya's student, he also noticed the thin whisker like scar marks on the child, was that some sort of birthmarks?, no those are too symmetrical to be birthmarks, maybe the child suffered some form of abuse? Perhaps the person who abused the child have some sort of quirks of inflicting marks to his victims or maybe one of the boy's parents did that on purpose? Maybe that's why the boy was found in the forest because he ran away from somewhere? Still the way they found the boy was suspicious, no way that lightning will stike a person directly inside the thick forest of Konoha, the Sandaime thought darkly of people hurting children, it is one of the most important aspect of the will of fire ' The protection of the young', but enough of those thoughts he could think of those later and if and when the boy's memory returns he will have the answers. Hiruzen then glanced at the boys stature, the boy seems to be short for the doctors estimation of age, the skin was slightly tanned indicating that the boy must have been usually outside the sun, but it seems that the boy was a bit skinny maybe from the commatose state? " _Hmm…perhaps I should tell my secretary to bring in some food and maybe some set of clothes, those clothes his wearing doesn't seem to fit him too well_." The Sandaime mused scratching his chin while staring at the boy's impossibly blue eyes.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at the Sandaime with mild surprise, sure he noticed that he was srunken and maybe thrown somewhere, but this...this was unexpected not only was the Sandaime was alive but younger! Or maybe not cause those graying hair under the hokage hat were any indication.

*Cough*

Both Naruto's and the Sandaime's thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Shizuka decided to get either's attention

*Cough*

The Sandaime turned to face the woman that brought the boy he was looking at now, he noted that it was one of Konoha General Hospital's director Shizuka Kenko and Tsunade's mentor/teacher, also one of medical geniuses that Konoha ever produced followed by Tsunade who also called a medical genius after battling Chiyo of the sands known throughout the ninja world as a poison master second only to Hanzo the salamander and succeded in neutralizing her deadliest poisons, and if the reports coming from suna that Chiyo was swearing up storms at the mention of Tsunade's name, and if Tsunade's mentor was here personally then there's a big possibility that she wants something and he could bet that it won't be pleasant.

"Good Afternoon Sandaime-sama" greeted Shizuka with a grin thugging her lips while bowing her head as greeting, something that set the alarm bells inside the Sandaime's head to go overdrive.

"Good Afternoon to you too." The Sandaime smiled albiet warily "to who do I owe the pleasure of your..er visit."

" Oh I think you should thank this little gaki over here for this little visit Hokage-sama." Shizuka chuckles lightly while patting Naruto's head.

"Oh is that so?" he turns to Naruto and smiles warmly.

" Hello I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato and I would like to welcome you to our village." Sarutobi paused bracing himself then " would you like to tel me your name?"

"I..uh..I..I..am.." Naruto began shaking his head slightly in the outside while inside his mind he was debating whether he should tell his real name or maybe give a different name." _should I give the my real name 'Naruto' no..no.. if I give that name what will happen? may..maybe I should give another name no what if I was caught lying no but..but I heard the nurse that thay thought I have amnesia but lying to jiji is bad..no… what will I do?_" on the inside Naruto was thinking those conflictinf thoughts but on the outside his head was shaking rather violently now, which drew the concern of the two watching him.

With a quick look and nod at each other, the Sandaime walked on over and kneeled in front of the distressed Naruto and in a quick motion the enveloped the blonde into a hug.

Naruto was surprised that the Sandaime would hug him much less approach him, him that nobody here in this place in this time, him that maybe came from the future or from a different dimension altogether. Naruto cried because couldn't cry before at the Sandaime's funeral, he cried because this was the same warmth that Iruka sensei gave to him the night Mizuki tried to kill him, Naruto buried his face deeper into the Sandaime's chest emptiying all his bottled up emotions all the sadness the villagers caused him and the feeling of him leaving those friends and loved ones that he might never see again.

Meanwhile the Sandaime could only stay still and watch Naruto to cry, softly rubbing Naruto's back in a circular motion and gently whispering "eveything is going to be alright, nobody's going to hurt you."

= 5 Minutes Later =

The Sandaime was again seated behind his desk, face unreadable as he looked towards Naruto who stood infront the desk eyes still puffy head downcast, he was now regretting his opening words, surely the kid has no more memory of where he is from? even Inoichi said that the boy's memory was blank and reading mind's was a Yamanaka's especialty so he shouldn't doubt their abilities, straightening his face be began to talk.

" Boy do you know how we found you?" a shake of head, Hiruzen mused that it was only right they did brought the boy unconcious.

" I will tell you that we found you just outside the perimeter of the village outerwalls" Sarutobi took a deep breath " you were found in the middle in what appears to be the strike point of a lightning strike, do you know what happened before we found you?" another shake of head, the Sandaime scratched his chin momentarily and nodded slightly.

The Sandaime continued " we then brought then brought to the hospital, where you were in a coma like state for a few days" Hiruzen ommited to tell him that his appearance caused him quite a bit of trouble, " you were unconcious for these past few days that.." Hiruzen paused and inhaled rather deeply." we took the precaution of looking inside your mind for youe memories" Naruto's snaped back up, eyes full of emotions shock, terror, betrayal. Those eyes full of shining innocense that the Sandaime felt himself flinch at the sight of it but never the less this must be done and he was the Sandaime Hokage so this is one of his duties.

" I am sorry for the invasion of your privacy but this is a time of war so we have no other choice but seek out whether you are a friend or foe, and hope that you understand the situation that we are in" Hiruzen continued and paused " do you know that the shinobi nations are in the brink of another shinobi war? Another shake of head. Hiruzen mused that it was alright that the boy didn't know that there as another shinobi war up ahead afterall said boy has an amnesia.

"Now" Hiruzen continued " we have determined that you are of no treat to the village and since you have no memory and no place to go, so I would like to invite you to join our village" Hiruzen stopped scanning the boy for any answers and when saw a weak nod he decided to to clear any misunderstanding one more looking more attentive to the boy he decided to repeat the question " do you want to you join this village of Konohagakure?" again another nod this time a little more sure. The Sandaime smiled and leaned back comfortably in his chair _" its good that he accepted being a citizen of Konoha, now all I have to do is convince him to join the ninja ranks"_

" So you say that you want to be a citizen of Konoha…that it good, but that leaves the question on what you will you do if you you started living here?" The Sandaime was positively pleased that his plan was working now, all he has to do now is give the finishing blow, his expression became more relaxed and with a smile tugging his lips now, he didn't even noticed the smirk tugging Shizuka's mouth.

"Um..ano sa..jiji?" The Sandaimes eyebrows raised slightly at the words, while this only made Shizuka's grin even wider.

" Um..jiji, can I be one of those medics at the hospitals?" now the Sandaime was bewildered _" where does this boy come up with this?" _the Sandaime briefly looked at Dr. Shizuka his eyes reflecting that this was her fault, his only answer was a bright grin being flashed before him as an answer.

" So you want to be a medic nin then?" the Sandaime hokage smiled only this time a bit strained, he then proceeded to question the boy already dreading the answer " so why do you want to be a medic-nin?" the saidaimes answer came when the little boy took something out of his.. er coat and proseeded to unfold it and place it on top of his desk.

The Sandaime was right dreading the boy's answer, because right on the paper was his students hand writing, Tsunade one of his students and one of the best medics in Konoha, he could already imagine it Tsunade waving her fist in victory over him, him that denied the proposition of putting atleast a medic nin in atleast a five man cell ninja fourmation, trully this piece of paper is mocking him, Hiruzen just wanted to hit his head on his desk, why oh why did he ever taught one of Konohas pigheaded kunoichi's." _No! I will win this one Tsunade I win this one over!_" the Sandaime thought to himself.

"_Are you sure about this one?" _a nod from the boy_. " Damn it Tsunade what have I done to deserve this. 'Fine' if it has come up to this then I have no choice but to scare this boy into submission."_ The Sandaime thought darkly refaining to crackle into evil laughter.

" I suppose that you are determined to become a medic nin then.., but then where will you live and pay for your expenses while you are studying and not to mention how will you pay for your education?" The Sandaime looked over to see the expression of terror and dissapointment on the boys face, seeing those emotions desplayed on the boy's place just made him feel guilty, but he must join the shinobi ranks _"its for his own good"_ he reasoned himself.

The Sandaime peeked at the corner of his eyes to see that Tsunade's other sensei was frownning rather deeply. It made him feel deply guilty that he resorted to this kinds of tactics, sure the boy could be placed and taken cared of in one of the orphanages and to live in otherwise normal life, the risk of Danzo recruiting the boy either willingly or forcefully are very high and also the string of missing children sometimes gennin will put this kid at risk and also the council will eye the kid like a hawk not that they arent already with the constant demands to him the Hokage to just thow the boy out or thoen him in prison, _"this will have to work for everyones sake."_ The sandaime mused.

Meanwhile unknown to the Sandaime Naruto was having a little trouble of his own. _" Jiji is right where will I live, but then again theres the orphanage and does being a medic cost a lot, but Sakura didn't mention being studying being medic being expensive or costing money at all." _Naruto narrowed his eyes. _" what are you up to jiji?"_ Naruto the looked up expectantly to what the Sandaime has to say.

The Sandaime cleared his throat, decide press on to get this done. " As you know this is a village, but this village is different" he paused seeing that he has the biy's attention. " This village is Konoha as you know, a village named for a reason because this village is deals with shinobi and the like, as such that all bussiness is done by shinobi and all work is done by shinobi even things like chores are done by gennin a low ranked shinobi. And as it will turn out your only option to earn a living to become a shinobi youreself. But being a shinobi does stop you on your goal, for this instance while you are a shinobi and medic nin at the same time will give you more apportunities to save more live than becoming an ordinary medic." That was a lie the Sandaime know that although Konoha is a shinobi village the greater majority of its citizens are civilians as such there are jobs other being than shinobi but putting the role of being a medic to a new light might just convince the boy in bein part of the shinobi forces.

Naruto was now frowning, did Hokage-jiji think that he was that kind of idiot, sure Konoha was a shinobi village but its population is mixed between civilians and shinobi, damn it he was raised inside these walls..well going to be raisedhere technically.

The Sandaime braced himself _" this is it if this kid does not agree to becoming a shinobi I will be forced to consider some of the concils proposals and no doubt Danzo will come of ways to recruit the boy legally through the council."_

" So will you join the shinobi ranks and become one of the ninjas of Konohagakure no sato?" a nod and a brief smile was the answer to the Sandaime's question. The Sandaime sighed with relief inwardly _" Thank Kami! that this boy agreed I don't think I could think of another way to convince him." _

" Now that you have agreed to join the shinobi ranks, we need to sign the proper paperwork to assign you with the shinobi identification number to get started, also we need a name and photograph for the application form." The Sandaime said enthusiastically even it was a prospect of signing more paperwork.

" Name?" Naruto started.

" Ah yes I almost forgot that we found this with you" the sandaime said holding out a necklace in the shape a ramen topping " I thought that this might have belonged to you because this was the only salvageable thing apart from yourself that we found and also there was an engraving of some sort of name on the backside though we weren't sure if it's a persons name or not because it says 'Naruto' it might also name this necklace is shaped."

"Naruto" Naruto repeated silently, the name his parents pick up for him and the name making Jiraiya his godfather he wondered if he could meet his parents this time?

" So do you want the name 'Naruto' said boy just nodded dumbly too occuied with the thought of his parents to hear the Sandaime's words. " Alright then its settled from now on you will be Naruto and your shinobi licence will carry that name atleast until you remembered your name." The Sandaime coughed causing Naruto to be knocked out of his musings.

"Now that was settled the next question is where you should live and I would like to offer you an appartment not far from here it was left to my care after the owners left." The Sandaime omitted that the said appartment once belonged to a married couple who died during one the couple missions for the village, the appartment was just recently bought to when the couple was taked to do the mission and such that even if the appartment was fully furnished it had all been but abandoned.

" Here are the keys to the place and the address" The Sandaime said opening one of the drawers in his desk and pulling out a key and a piece of paper where the said address is written. " Now why don't you come closer for a little bit so I can give it to you?" the Sandaime mentioned with his hand right beside him. Naruto placed himself at the indicated space just at the reach of the hokage."

The Sandaime hokage smiled warmly." Here this necklace belongs to you so you should keep it" he said while placing the necklace around Naruto's neck, " also here are the keys and address to your appartment" picking up Naruto's hand and placing the items in he boys hand. "Oh and here are some money so you could buy some clothes and eat dinner tonight" the Sandaime said placing the money on top of the items he had given. " So that all about it, now why don't you go to the village to make a feel for the surroundings ne?"

Naruto slowly moved away from the Sandaime and just about out of hands reach he turned and gave the sandaime a tight hug accompanied by a warm smile. " See to tomorrow Jiji!"

At first the sandaime was shocked, then he returned the gesture " see you too tomorrow naruto-kun" the Sandaime said chuckling and patting the happy blondes back.

Naruto then released the hug and ran to the door, and when he was about to reach the doorknob a hand reached and patted him on the head, looking up he saw a smiling Shizuka beaming at him.

" So gaki forgot about me huh? So eager to run off eh? Well then I guess you should run along now and be careful out in the village, and I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the hospital for your first lessons." Shizuka chuckles while patting naruto's hair with her hand while the ther reached to open the door.

With a happy wave Naruto said goodbye to both visible occupants of the room. And when Shizuka closed the door and turned to face the Sandaime she saw the Hokage mention an anbu with dove for a mask for follow the boy.

" So Sandaime-sama will you mind telling me why are you so keen on making that biy a ninja?" Shizuka's voice was polite but her words were biting.

" Kenko-san please understand the village position as to why I have to make the boy a ninja so that his teammates and jounin instructor could watch him."

" And what will they watch a **Little Boy** for hmm..?"she stressed the word little boy for emphasis for her biting words. " Oh wait don't tell me **Hokage-sama** is the big bad council up in arms about a little boy now?

" Kenko-san please let me explain the situation more clearly"

" I don't think any more explanation is needed" Shizuka bowed to the Hokage and turned to open the door and with an audible slam the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure was left rubbing his temples to stave off the incomming headache.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer**: **I do not own naruto in any kind the mangaka kishimoto does.**

"Hello" –talk

"_Hello_"-inner thought

"**Hello**"-shout/anger

"_**Hello**_"-inner rant

Chapter 8: Interlude

Naruto sat alone inside the booth waiting for his food, after walking for a while looking for another ramen restaurant without success his stomach gave another growl that made him decide to eat at the nearest possible restaurant and now he was stuck inside a booth on a yakiniku restaurant, the name of which he didn't bother to remember, he was sure some conspiracy was being hatched being, first he was thrown back in time or another dimension whichever of the two he wasn't definitely sure yet, and second of all Ichiraku's the place where the best ramen was cooked was closed, closed for no reason… well maybe for some other reason but for it to be closed today of all day made it highly suspicious add to the fact that apparently there are no other ramen restaurant in Konoha, it was like someone was trying to make his life miserable well he'll show them Naruto Uzumaki survived for two and a half years with the pervert Jiraiya on a training without any ramen he would also survive it this time too or he could make his own ramen after eating it for so long he managed to learn how make some, but as Shikamaru say's this situation is really 'troublesome' so whichever comes first he'll have to deal with it.

And thinking of perverts Jiraiya would specially enjoy this place with the serving girls wearing very revealing clothes if you call it that with their very short skirts and sleeveless shirt tops that hugs their bodies almost perfectly, all in all their dress code leaves very much little for the imagination, not that Naruto doesn't appreciate a good physique when he sees one but being apprenticed to the self proclaimed 'Super Pervert' he had more than enough seeing naked female bodies with all the times Jiraiya was caught peeking on Onsen's he had seen naked women chase the old pervert clad only in short, short towels looking to hurt the said pervert. Naruto just sighed deeply remembering those times, he should have known better to trust the old pervert into believing that he will learn on the supposed 'Training Trip' it was more like 'Peeking Trip' to be exact, all he learned from it was more chakra control exercises, how to dispel genjutsu that was somehow useless against Itachi, and come to think of it he kinda remembered that Killer Bee said that almost all genjutsu are useless against Jinchuriki so much for those lessons, the only good thing about the trip was he was able to see more worlds outside Konoha and learn a little about fuuinjutsu and lucky for him that fuuinjutsu doesn't use kanji much or altogether not, but unluckily for him that his writing was much better than the pervert so he was stuck writing and editing the 'Icha Icha' series, so not only was he training his skill, was also working on the novel to keep up with the publishers, he had to loose so much sleep and training time on all those crap and when he found whoever gave Jiraiya the idea on his smut books he was going to pulverize him/her to a bloody pulp.

"_Maybe I could change some things if this is really the past_" Naruto mused while putting his right elbow on table top while simultaneously opening his palm to hold right cheek as he leaned forward the table in a bored fashion." _Or maybe don't change the past? This is so confushing and annoying!_" Naruto mentally wailed inside.

*Growl*

Naruto's cheek flushed reminding his that his food haven't arrived yet. " _that food better be good to make me wait this long_" Naruto mentally growled to himself while simultaneously turning his face towards the female receptionist/waitress at the shops door who only smiled as another customer a lecherous old man by the looks of him entered the establishment.

" Irasshaimase!" the receptionist/waitress greeted cheerfully, a little cheerfully for Naruto's taste as she lead the man inside to take a table, all the while the said geezer followed on eyes directly on the receptionist/waitress on her swaying hips. Naruto just felt all to tired by the looks of this kind situation as he straightened up to rub the annoyance etched to his face with his hands. " _Kami are all old geezers in Konoha like this? Well at least he's not hitting on the waitress like Ero-sennin does_" Naruto mentally died inside seeing the display before him.

AN: sorry for the very slow update kinda busy with my life, but! Hopefully this coming few weeks I'll be free to post new chapters hopefully!


End file.
